Dear, My Angel
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Dengarkanlah semuanya. Karena layar opera ini akan segera terbentang/dedicated for #EventGarisMiring/XS/DLDR


**Dear, My Angel**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: XS for evaaahh**

 **Warning: Pendek, gaje, rada OOC, TYPO**

 **DLDR**

 **Dedicated for #EventGarisMiring**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eeehh, disclaimernya lupa!**

 **KHR hanya milik Amano Akira. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh deh Squalo buat saya... *ditembak mati***

~~oo00oo~~

 _ **Dengarkanlah semuanya**_  
 _ **Karena layar opera ini**_  
 _ **Akan segera terbentang**_

Pemuda berambut perak itu berjalan diantara keramaian. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus jalan-jalan sendiri. Lagipula berada di pesta itu saja sudah membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

DEG

Didorong nalurinya, ia menoleh. Di ujung sana ia melihatnya.

Sosok pemuda yang nampak sebaya dengannya. Menatap lurus ke arah boss Vongola ke-9. Tatapan matanya teguh seperti sedang mengincar mangsa.

Ia sendiri?

Menatap sosok pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat ia sudah tahu tak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

 _ **Kisah dua insan manusia**_  
 _ **Berlayar di kehampaan**_

Pemuda itu-Squalo-duduk diam didepan semacam pelindung besi yang dirantai. Ujung-ujung es yang tajam nampak muncul dari atas pelindung itu.

" _Mou_ , Squ. Kenapa sih kau suka sekali berada disini. Memang sekarang kita belum bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi berada disini tidak sehat juga." Ujar-atau sekarang kita sebut nasihat-Lussuria, salah seorang rekannya.

"Cerewet kau. Aku bisa berada disini kalau aku mau." Gerutu Squalo.

"Yasudah deh, terserah. Jangan sampai kedinginan ya."

"Cerewet."

Lussuria pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Squalo sendirian disana. Hembusan nafas memecah keheningan. Iris abunya menatap pelindung yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya.

"Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Aku pasti akan tetap bersamamu."

"Aku bersumpah."

 _ **Wahai dewiku**_  
 _ **Warna merah itu**_  
 _ **Apakah itu**_

"VRAOOOII! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"

Tepat 8 tahun sudah sejak kejadian itu. Iris abunya menatap fokus pada target-target didepannya.

Suara peluru yang beradu dengan pedang. Yang pasti peluru-peluru itu tak mampu menembusnya.

"VRAOOII! LEMAAAAHH!"

Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan, musuh-musuh didepannya tumbang seketika. Meninggalkan kubangan merah dikakinya, maupun di kaki pemuda lain di belakangnya.

Iris merahnya menatap tanpa ketertarikan pada kubangan merah yang tercipta. Namun matanya menatap lurus pada sosok didepannya. Rambut peraknya yang panjang nampak ternoda sedikit dari warna merah. Begitupula wajahnya. Xanxus-pemuda itu-menghela nafas melihat 'rekan'nya itu.

"Dasar bodoh."

 _ **Mawar merah yang merekah**_  
 _ **Atau darah dari manusia**_  
 _ **Yang nafasnya kau rebut**_  
 _ **Wahai dewi kematianku**_

"Bocah. Kemampuan berpedangmu itu boleh juga."

"Kau hanya perlu membuang sifat lembutmu itu."

Hanya itu hal terakhir yang dikatakannya sebelum seekor makhluk air menelannya hidup-hidup.

Xanxus hanya menatapnya. Iris merahnya menatap sejenak kebawah.

"Squalo..."

Nada suaranya terdengar biasa, tapi menyimpan rasa kecewa.

Apa akan berakhir seperti ini?

Apa orang yang bersumpah akan selalu disininya pergi begitu saja?

Di Varia, yang lemah akan mati. Dan memang begitu seharusnya.

Yang sudah mati tak bisa kembali lagi.

Tapi kenapa ia berharap Squalo kembali.

 _ **Bulan memberi nampak**_  
 _ **Siluet yang tersenyum**_  
 _ **'Misi selesai'**_

"Voi! Xanxus!"

Xanxus mengalihkan tatapannya dari selembar dokumen yang tengah ia baca. Yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh matanya adalah sosok Squalo yang masih berlumur darah dan melempar beberapa dokumen ke mejanya.

"Misi hari ini selesai. Lebih cepat dari dugaan. Boss mereka menyerah terlalu cepat."

Xanxus hanya menatap Squalo.

"Tapi baguslah aku bisa cepat pulang! Ah, aku bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku kalau misi ini sudah selesai."

Xanxus bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Squalo.

"Kalau kau ingin memberi bonus untukku akan kuterima dengan senang ha-"

Tak diduga, Xanxus mendesak Squalo ke dinding dan mencium bibirnya kasar.

"Hmmph-!"

Tak siap di'serang' seperti itu jelas membuat Squalo kaget. Lumatan bibir Xanxus terlampau kasar dan ia tak biasa menerima kontak fisik macam berciuman seperti itu.

10 menit sudah bibir mereka saling bertaut. Xanxus melepaskan lumatannya meski nampaknya ia merasa belum cukup. Tapi ia sudah puas melihat wajah Squalo itu memerah.

"A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Kau minta bonus kan? Itu bonusmu, sampah."

Squalo melongo.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?"

Squalo masih melongo.

"Kau mau minta lebih? Dasar. Mesum juga kau. Yah tapi boleh saja sih, asal aku yang diatas-"

Lemparan vas dihindari dengan mudah.

"KAU ITU YANG MESUM, BOSS SIALAAAANN!"

 _ **Siluet yang menyatakan**_  
 _ **'Aku akan terus mengikutimu'**_

 _'Aku bersumpah tidak akan memotong rambutku sampai tujuanku tercapai.'_

 _'Lihat saja nanti, tuan pewaris! Suatu saat nanti kau akan berterimakasih padaku.'_

Entah kenapa Xanxus jadi mengingat hal itu.

Sumpah yang dipegang teguh oleh Squalo. Meski tujuan itu tak akan pernah tercapai, Squalo membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh semakin panjang.

"Aku gak membiarkannya, kau yang menyuruhku jangan memotongnya!"

"Apa bedanya? Toh kau cantik dengan rambut panjang. Meski kau lumayan seksi juga dengan rambut pendekmu dulu."

"AKU COWOK! AKU GAK MUNGKIN CANTIK! DAN JAUHKAN PIKIRAN MESUMMU ITU!"

Xanxus menghela napas. Ia biarkan Squalo merapat padanya diantara tidur lelapnya. Diam-diam tangannya merangkul pinggang ramping Squalo, memaksanya makin mendekat.

"Kau sudah bersumpah, hiu sampah."

 _ **Dewi kematianku yang anggun**_  
 _ **Maukah kau mati bersamaku?**_

~~oo00oo~~

 **END**

~~oo00oo~~

AKHIRNYA SAYA BIKIN XS! DAN KALI INI (cukup) DANTA! GAK KAYAK TAHUN-TAHUN SEBELUMNYA! *roll depan roll belakang*

Dan puisi di penpik ini berjudul 'Wahai Dewi' karya...saya sendiri! Nyahahahaha! Dibuat tanggal 20 Oktober saat guru pada gak ngajar karena besoknya bagi rapot *dibuang*

Sebetulnya mau pubblish fanfic XS tanggal 10 sekalian ultahnya bang codet. Tapi tugas senang sekali mencekik leher saya. HUHUHUH...

Syudahlah malah curcol. RnR ya pembaca sekalian~~~~

p.s: Kalau ditanya nilai rapot saya, hasilnya hancur. Sekian


End file.
